


暴乱学人做实验

by xiaodi



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodi/pseuds/xiaodi
Summary: 对生命基金娇花有幻想的不止暴 乱一“团”人，不过能搞到真的可能只有这一团，结尾带可爱毒埃玩。





	暴乱学人做实验

暴 乱学人做实验

 

对生命基金娇花有幻想的不止暴 乱一“团”人，不过能搞到真的可能只有这一团，结尾带可爱毒埃玩。

毒液/Venom 暴 乱/卡尔顿  
Riot/Carlton 串珠/灌肠  
PWP/NC-17

 

“A号试剂注射开始…”

玻璃幕墙大楼的地 下一层，原本闲置已久的实验室中，关于肺炎的研究项目最近被重新启动。此时，灯火通明的房间里临床生物实验正在进行。

穿一身纯白防尘服的卡尔顿位于研究人员队列之中，从口罩上方露 出一双睫毛卷翘的眼睛。

实验正有条不紊地继续进行着，负责人却借机偷懒，躲在忙记录数据的几位研究者身后倚着墙壁犯困。卡尔顿眼角的皮肤残有一缕淡淡红痕，不经意流露 出纵 欲过 度的疲倦。他半耷着眼皮，在口罩的掩饰下悄悄打了个哈欠，——两只小白鼠在透 明盒子里充满活力地爬来爬去，隔着厚厚的真空玻璃抖着胡须向他望过来，简直浪费了这一套足以关进一百团暴 乱的隔离设备。

好不容易拿到了实验许可的生命基 金会非常重视这次“复出”——‘别忘了监 视令还没被撤销，你最好干出点真正有利人类的事情来！’。在白发苍苍股东代 表的责备警告下，总裁地位摇摇欲坠的天才科学家终于签 名，担起项目责任。但这对只想研究人类外星迁移实验的卡尔顿来说，实在是一项倍感折磨的任务...  
穷极无聊的卡尔顿想象得出令人心 痒的实验场景——共生体银灰的流体像波涛般翻涌着，等待他在屏幕上输入几个数据，往房间里放入一些蒸气……

“…你想把我关进去？”

熟悉的声音冷不丁地在脑中响起吓得人一激灵——虽然宿主脑中的画面实在过分，但暴 乱并没有很生气，他甚至是有些欣喜般惊讶于自己乖 巧顺从的宿主还有这样的想法。

卡尔顿又羞又耻，连忙红着脸道歉：“对不起…但我没有任何想将它付诸实际的意思，这只是无聊时的胡思乱想…”他无奈地皱起眉头，犹豫了片刻，轻声抱怨般，“我说过不要随便窥 探我的意识的…”

“为什么不呢？你也在观察那些老鼠不是吗？”

暴 乱理直气壮，对他来讲观察卡尔顿的意识与观察他的身 体没有区别，在什么时候或者什么情况下观察也没任何不同，来自外星的共生体可不了解人类的文明社 会中的“隐私权”一说，在他们那个“液 体星球”，大家都一团团黏糊糊地堆在一起（这叫卡尔顿尤为嫌弃）。

身形单薄的卡尔顿宽大空荡的除菌服中，银灰的流体藤蔓般从他细瘦的腿 间缓缓攀上颤栗的臀，然后惩罚般绞紧了两瓣臀 肉。

卡尔顿委屈地解释道：“这是为了了解药物的效果…”，

而暴 乱只是不屑地“唔”了一声作为回应，继续我行我素地上 下 其 手“观察”卡尔顿的身 体。

暴 乱要想了解什么，只要入侵那个生物的身 体或大脑，马上就能将一切知道得清清楚楚，对于卡尔顿和他的科学家们把老鼠兔子关在各种箱子里周而复始的“折磨”行径，暴 乱不屑地认为就是一种精力的浪费。  
对照组，数据...人类的实验乱七八糟各种操作，繁复极了，不过这个过程倒是挺有趣的。  
暴 乱略微施力，握住卡尔顿紧绷的臀 瓣向外分开：“A号试剂注射开始…”  
一团如水银般银色的活跃流体随即钻了进去....

“！！天啊…呜！”

卡尔顿喘着气，难以置信地瞪大眼睛捂住肚子弯下腰来。冰凉有力的流体钻进肠道，一路直入肚子的深处。和以往挑 逗的细长的触手不同，这团流体脱离了暴 乱的本体，柔 软多变得像一滩活水在卡尔顿的肠道中翻滚着，带给他可怜的宿主屈辱，又夹杂着一丝快 感。卡尔顿原本就瘦小的身 体此时敏 感地颤 抖着，几乎要卷成一团，全靠他即将崩塌的理智强撑着立在原地。

流体在结肠间四处乱窜，从细 嫩娇贵的肠壁上快速滑过，卡尔顿楚楚可怜地咬住下唇试图堵住自己的声音。他不安地揉 着小腹，夹 紧双 腿，纯洁禁欲的脸上挣扎又迷茫，简直像街边体 内被人塞了跳 蛋淫戏的雏妓一般。

控 制台前的研究者们听见他细碎隐忍的闷 哼声都转过头来，若没有口罩的遮挡，一定能看见自家总裁潮 红羞怯的媚 态，而此时他们只能听见卡尔顿猫咪般细弱痛苦的呻 吟——“你还好吗？”男人的手刚刚抚上卡尔顿颤 抖的肩膀，就随即被一股不知名的力量狠狠撞开，整个人摔倒在地上。

“请...别碰我…”卡尔顿颤 抖着声音警告着，在暴 乱不满的暗示下扶着墙离开实验室。

他挣扎着艰难前行，可卫生间在走廊的尽头，而休息室甚至需搭乘电梯至顶楼。  
肠道里不断翻绞的邪 恶流体像是不受控 制一般在可怜的肛道与结肠间窜 动，可怜的卡尔顿最终泪眼模糊，侧身躲进走廊角落储藏清扫器 具的小房间中。

他几乎是在开门的瞬间就双膝一软，体力不支地摔倒在布满灰尘的地毯上。  
一条银灰流体显形出来，“砰！”地摔上了门，卡尔顿能感受到暴 乱身上的怒气，但不知原因的他只能蜷缩成柔 软湿漉的一小团捂住自己的肚子茫然地躺在地上。

暴 乱分化出头颅，张口咬 扯下卡尔顿脸上的口罩，宽大的防尘服中，银灰的流体缠上了卡尔顿的胸口和喉 咙，暴 乱眼神不善地掐住了卡尔顿的喉 咙，“婊 子…他这样叫你，私下用你的照片自 慰。”  
喉 咙间的流体越收越紧，卡尔顿嘴唇张 开艰难地喘气，睫毛抖动着，暴 乱危险冷漠地低声说，一条灵活转动的长舌探进卡尔顿的唇 间。  
粗糙不平的舌 头如长满倒刺一般摩擦着卡尔顿光滑的口腔 内 壁，塞得他口里满满快要窒 息，不仅如此可怜的卡尔顿软嫩紧绷的肛口在这时竟被一根坚 硬粗糙的触手抵上狠狠操开。

“呜！！…”

卡尔顿如受伤的小兽般哀鸣，可所有的求饶与痛呼都被嘴里那根非 人的舌 头堵得严严实实。他痛苦得浑身痉 挛，修 长的脖子上扬绷直，在暴 乱微微松开对喉 咙的控 制后，他剧烈地咳嗽起来，脆弱的喉结上下起伏着。

卡尔顿脑里混乱一片，几乎都要以为自己被丢到了人群之中正在被輪姦——一软一硬的两团流体在他的肠道中交替抽 插着，而在卡尔顿微挺的胸前，两团被掐住隆 起的乳 肉间还有一根触手抵在正中用 力摩擦，连他求饶湿 润的唇 间也在被侵犯着。

暴 乱做了那个对自家总裁怀有欲念的男人想 做的所有事，——狠狠进出他漂亮的嘴，抵在可爱的虎牙间，揉 捏乳 肉夹 住阴 茎泄 欲，咬一口卡尔顿的臀 肉，插 进那个隔着裤子都看起来很会吸的小屁 股，还有——回忆着从男人脑海中读到的幻想场景，暴 乱粗糙坚 硬的流体插 进淫肠深处。

霸道的共生体抚 摸 着卡尔顿的腹部，向下施压着从那层巧克力色的温暖皮肤上勒出自己坚 硬触手的形状。娇 小的卡尔顿就是有这种想叫人用与他体型相悖的巨大阳 物狠操到底的色 情魅力，他像一匹瘦弱无辜的羔羊，在施害者淫 邪的掠夺中怯生生地张 开双 腿。  
卡尔顿断断续续地哭泣着，而身下甜 蜜又贪婪的柔 软肠道比那个男人想得要好整整一百倍…

流体重新变形起来，结成串珠一般一堆硬球体瞬间变得像金属一般冰凉，卡尔顿哭喘挣扎起来，那些深入肠道的大颗珠子坠得他小腹沉甸甸地发疼，他摇头求饶，柔 软的黑发散乱地黏在汗湿的额间。暴 乱不再侵犯他的口腔后，卡尔顿已经被 操得津 液直流了，被暴 乱带出的舌 尖外吐在空气中，他无意识地就这样外吐着淫 荡水嫩的小 舌 尖，睫毛下啪嗒直流的眼泪滚落在上面。

就在暴 乱将坚 硬的串珠从卡尔顿的肠道里向外一口气抽 出时，卡尔顿慌乱受惊的挣扎间咬破了自己的舌 尖，鲜血立即涌了出来，在粉色的舌面晕开——暴 乱急忙收起獠牙含 住那条可怜的舌 头——卡尔顿顺从又依赖地扶住那颗脑袋，呜呜地低声哭泣着责怪暴 乱做得太狠了。

“…我会辞退他…”

共生的流体抚 摸 着卡尔顿的头发时，哭够了渐渐平静下来的小总裁小声地嘟哝到。

“无所谓…”暴 乱懒洋洋地回答到，对卡尔顿眼里闪过的明显失落感到有些莫名其妙，“反正我打算今 晚拿他当宵夜。”

随即突然扑上来的亲 吻令暴 乱更困惑了，“这是我听过最甜 蜜的话！”卡尔顿咧开嘴笑了，亮晶晶的眼睛叫暴 乱感觉被某种热 热的感情浸 润了灵魂。

 

从远处监 视到房门打开的毒液松一口气，他迫不及待地窜回地面，却看见因借口自己屁 股太痛不想爬高，而拜托毒液暂时附身在松鼠上的埃迪正在偷吃巧克力——“嘿！我们说好一起吃的！”黑色的流体急不可待地缠回埃迪的身上，还借机揉了揉埃迪丰 满柔 软的屁 股和肚子，虽然只离开了一小会儿，但毒液想念得不行——“邪 恶领主完 事了？”埃迪向刚刚爬上自己身 体的共生体询问——“嗯！暴 乱说他今 晚要去吃一个人！”

监 视了好几天终于抓到线索的正义骑士埃迪兴 奋地直蹦了起来：“就知道他们肯定闲不住！德瑞克是不是也很赞同？！”  
他跃跃欲试地骑上摩托，拧开油门等待肯定，“德瑞克说那是他听过最甜 蜜的话…”  
埃迪差点从摩托上摔了出去，还好毒液抓 住了他们：“变 态情 侣！变 态…”他生气地骂着，摩托灯光消失在路的尽头。

他们得快点离开，得快去警告人小心脑袋。


End file.
